As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Thermal control of an information handling system is traditionally dependent upon thermal inputs resident on the system board of the information handling system, including sensors, fans, and hardware information. However, there may be cases, such as in a chassis configured to receive a plurality of modular information handling systems, in which thermal control of an information handling system may be better managed with sensors remote to the information handling system. In addition, there are also cases in which thermal control of an information handling system is in charge of managing cooling of peripheral modular components. However, modifying chassis and information handling system components to use such remote sensors or control peripheral modular components often requires substantial manual modification and thermal tuning for a number of components of an information handling system, which may be time consuming and prone to error.